Symbiotes: A New Path
by Amaunet85
Summary: Spider-man Unlimited universe. When Venom is sick, Carnage turns to a human for help. After Venom is better, the two stick around, learning about a whole new side of life. But what will happen if one of them falls in love? Rated M for gore and adult scene
1. Intro

((A/N: Lately I've been watching Spider-man a lot.. And I've become Symbiote-addicted. So I figured I'd see if I can write a fanfic about it . It's set in the Spiderman Unlimited universe, aka with the Beastials and the High Evolutionary and such. Carnage is Venom's brother in this universe, and they get along just great too. It's a fun series to watch, especially the first few episodes that involve said Symbiotes. Enjoy! ))

_Intro._

Sarah Harley stood in front of the kitchen sink. Her hands were deep in the dishwater, scrubbing her plates and pans. She been cleaning most of the day. Springcleaning, some people would call it, but living in a small apartment in a building that seemed to be just a dwarf compared to the giant skyscrapers that housed the beastials, the sun didn't reach down far enough to call it spring. It still felt like winter.

Thus it was no surprise that Sarah was wearing a thick sweater, despite having been cleaning all day. Tonight it would get even colder. It was true that in summer it was a lot less cold than in the winter, but when night came, the temperature would still drop to around freezing point. The water was warming her up quite nicely though.

Loud banging on her door made her jump. Who would be looking for her at this hour? It couldn't be the High Evolutionary's troops. They would've just knocked the door down and entered right away. She frowned and pulled her hands out of the warm water, quickly drying them on her apron as she headed for the door. Though she hoped she didn't need it, she tucked the tiny revolver she had into her backpocket.

The banging didn't slow for a second until she opened the door. The sight that greeted her amazed her. Before her eyes, one man was heavily supporting another. The one that was being supported didn't seem to be doing well. His forehead was sweaty despite the cold and though his lips seemed to be mumbling, the man was clearly as good as out-cold.

"Please.. my brother.. he needs help," the other man said. Despite the direness of the situation, the man still seemed to have a ghost of a grin on his lips. Red hair stood up in all directions and his eyes seemed to be wider than that of the average human. He was very slender build, almost too thin. He kept glancing at the man he was supporting each time he made a noise, genuinely concerned about the guy.

Normally, Sarah would never allow strangers in her home. In the past, it had done her more harm than good. But looking at the two, how could she possibly show them the door? One of them was sick and needed help. Help she could provide. The other didn't know where to go, otherwise he wouldn't have come her. He probably had knocked on several of the other apartment-doors already, without any success. People in these levels were anything but friendly. She hesitated a moment, then opened the door further to let the two in.

"I've got a spare room in the back," she said, closing the door behind the redhaired man and his ill brother before leading them to it. The bed that stood in the room wasn't of the best quality, but it had been all she could afford. The redhead didn't seem to notice though and placed his brother on it immediately.

Upon further inspection, Sarah decided that they didn't really look like brothers. The one that was sick had brown hair that was cropped short. He was very broad in posture and despite being sick, the muscles on his body looked like that of a bodybuilder. Had she been the dating type, she definitely would've asked him out. Once he was lying on the bed, Sarah removed the man's shoes. With the help of the redhead, she got his shirt and pants off.

She tucked him into the bed before leaving the room a moment. She got a bowl with cool water and a cloth. Setting both down on the nightstand, she dipped the cloth into the water before gently washing the sick man's face.

"Now.. What are your names?" she asked, looking at the redhead who seemed anxious to do something. For a moment, his eyes seemed to glaze over, but he shook himself out of it.

"Cletus Kasady," he brought out. He didn't really seem to like the name, but she wouldn't pry into that yet. His past was his own. She wouldn't want him to try and get to know hers either. "And that's Eddie Brock."

Sarah frowned.

"Then how can you be brothers?" she asked. She was sure he had called Eddie his brother, but they had two different last names.

"We had the same mother, but different fathers," the redhead said quickly. He had nearly messed up there. He didn't think she'd help them anymore if he had told her his name was Carnage and that the man on the bed was called Venom.


	2. Chapter 1

((A/N: Glad to know people like this . Aside from a very bloody rp, I've never written from POV of a Symbiote before. It's even harder with original chars. I'm expecting that they'll go OOC soon XD ))

_Chapter One._

It had been three days since they arrived. Sarah had had her hands full taking care of the sick man, keeping Cletus busy and doing her own work. The first day, Cletus had moped around the house, but as he seemed very agitated when she came home that evening, she invited him to go to work with her the next day. He had looked at her utterly shocked, but after some more prodding, she had gotten him to consent.

Though he was rather closed off, he sometimes made jokes that betrayed a briljant sense of humour. Sarah couldn't help but wonder why he didn't allow himself to be just himself. She knew he was worried about his brother, but there was something about him that made it seem that he was disturbed by more than just that. They had put Eddie on antibiotics, as to rule out any bacteria that might have been causing this. Now, they were almost at the place Sarah worked. To support herself, Sarah looked after the little children of the neighbourhood. There were about thirty now, and even though that was a lot, she couldn't charge a lot for it, as everyone had enough money worries.

Carnage had practically been drooling the first time he saw them all. But before he could lose his self-control and attack them, Sarah had put him right to work. There were several pieces of furniture that needed to be fixed and she had decided that he seemed to be good with things like that. Though at first he had sulked about, he soon got to work. Surprising himself, he turned out to like it. Even when the little children came over and asked what he was doing.

So it was with pleasure that he went along the third day as well. He did not quite like leaving Venom alone, but they were close enough so he could hear his brother call if he woke up. At the moment, Sarah was reading a story to the children, who listened with much awe. He remembered bits and pieces of it. No doubt it was similar to a fairytale from Earth. He listened as he worked. The physical work kept his symbiote relaxed. He didn't think he'd ever admit that he liked hanging around kids. He had never spend a peaceful day with them until yesterday.

Now Sarah, that was a true enigma. He hadn't had the urge to tear her to pieces at all. Perhaps it was because she had accepted them into her home so heart-warmingly, he didn't know. But he felt grateful. He wouldn't kill her at least. Not unless she asked for it. Though he realised he might have to, if Venom disagreed with him on that. Brothers over everything.

The children would be picked up soon. She always did this to calm them down, so they wouldn't tax their parents' enegry any more than they had to. She was great with the kids. Whenever one asked a question, she'd crouch to get to their level and calmly give them an answer. If they had done something wrong, she would explain to them what they had done wrong. Her patience was amazing. With the children, but he also admitted, with him and Venom. She took great care of them all, while she didn't even need to.

The doorbell shook him out of his thoughts. The space they used was an office space, with toys scattered everywhere. It was a dump, but it was all that could be afforded. Sarah got up and opened it, letting the first set of parents in that came to collect their children. They paid Sarah for her work, then left, their children babbling about all they had done today. The rest started to get their things together. Once a few had been picked up, it wouldn't take long for the rest to go as well. Then there would be cleaning, and then the workday would be over. Outside, it was already dark.

The sun only shone for a few hours, and the little light that was there afterwards faded within the hour as the skyscrapers blocked out everything. Sarah didn't like to admit it, but that was one more reason why she didn't mind having Cletus along. Though she walked the same short distance every day alone, she felt quite saver with someone else there. And though Cletus didn't appear to be as muscled as his sick friend, she had seen him lift quite heavy stuff.

"Are we going too?" the man in question asked, making her blink as his voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'll clean up in the morning," she said with a smile, grabbing her coat. She usually wore the thing to bed now too. With two unexpected guests, she had given Cletus one of her own blankets, as Eddie was using her two spares. She closed the place up as Cletus waited for her at the door. Once that was locked too, the two set off towards her home.

"You're very good with kids," she complimented the redhead, who smiled a little. If only she knew… He had been good at ripping children apart, just for fun. The bloodlust of his symbiote was increasing, but much to his own amazement, it was never directed at the woman walking next to him. He needed to get out though, spread some mayhem. But he did not want to leave Venom alone for too long. Sarah's hands were more than capable in taking care of him, but if he woke up in a bad mood, he might well tear her apart.

"So are you," he said back, making himself grin a little wider.

"I should hope so," she replied with a chuckle. "I've known most of these kids since they were babies."

Carnage suppressed a shudder. Babies… The little beating hearts always felt wonderful when clasped in his claw. They screamed helplessly because they knew just what they were; helpless. Hastily he blocked the thought. Venom needed to wake soon, or he wouldn't know what he'd do. He couldn't help but kind of like this life. Easy, uncomplicated. Being treated as a person rather than a monster. It had its perks. But how to get Venom to agree?

He thought about that as they entered the apartment-building. Sarah, noticing he was pondering, kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to pry, even though she was starting to get extremely curious as to who they had been and who they really were. The way Cletus acted just made he think that he had some big secret he couldn't share, but which was haunting him. When they got to her home though, she gently nudged him to get his attention.

"If you boil some water for soup, I'll check up on your brother," she said with a smile. She would never tell him, but she didn't mind looking after Eddie. He was a very handsome man. She found herself daydreaming at times as she took care of him. He was very strong, if the muscles he had were anything to go by.

She headed for the guestroom at the back of the apartment. Her patient was still lying as he had been before, blankets pulled up to his chin. She took the bowl of water standing next to his bed and went to refresh it in the bathroom. Then she sat down next to him and gently started to wash his chest. She saw the goosebumps appear from the cold water and the cold air, but often a good washing would refresh a sick man.

It wasn't until she started washing his face that she noticed he was looking at her. She gasped, her hand freezing in mid-motion as she looked into his blue eyes. A moment of silence passed as they simply looked at one another. His eyes had the same haunting look in them as Cletus' had. He saw a young woman with blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She had grey blue eyes and they were slightly widened as she looked at him. Her face was delicate, heart shaped. Red lips were partly opened in a gasp. Her skin was smooth, and he found she smelled like rose pebbles.

"Are you an angel?" he asked softly. His voice made her move again. She chuckled and gently wiped his face with the cloth. He was still sick, but being awake was a big plus. He probably wouldn't remember what he was saying now. "Where am I?"

"No, I'm not," Sarah replied softly. "You're in my home. Your brother brought you here three days ago."

Venom frowned. Brother? Yes. Carnage. Where was he? He remembered that he wasn't feeling too well and was sneezing a lot. Then everything got blurry. He could feel the symbiote creeping onto his body under the blanket. Apparently, it had been hiding itself to make sure his host got better. Then Carnage appeared at the door. Feeling what was going on, the redhead quickly shook his head and mouthed the word 'later'. Only then did he step into the room, notifying Sarah of his presence.

"Finally awake, brother?" he said, chuckling in a peculiar forced way. Sarah could practically feel the tension in the room, along with a lot of relief on Cletus' side.

"I'll give you two some time to catch up," she said, getting up and putting the cloth back into the bowl. Carnage waited for to disappear and close the door before heading over to the bed.

"We needed to find someone to take care of you," he explained. "We didn't want to take you to the authorities. The Knights of Wundagore know our faces. She was the fifth we tried, and the first that let us enter."

"We are better now," Venom said, sitting up to prove he was. The surge of dizziness that hit his head showed otherwise though. Carnage was there quickly, helping him settle. Despite being brothers for all these years now, Carnage had shown little tenderness towards him.

"You need to rest. Sarah will take care of you for as long as it's needed," Carnage said. "We will not move until you are back at your normal strength again. But if we want her to help us, we must appear as humans."

Naturally, he told himself, this had nothing to do with actually enjoying a normal life, without being looked at as a monster and without behaving as one. He missed being in his own form, but he knew that once he looked at himself, he would be treated as before again. The hardest part though, he found, was referring to himself as 'I' rather than 'we'. He had gotten so used to being two-in-one, he hadn't realised he wasn't two beings anymore. The longer he and his symbiote had been together, the more they had become one.

Venom slowly nodded. He did not like the idea of having to be human. His human form had almost escaped from him twice, and even though they regretted trying to whenever they became one again, he did not want it to happen again. He hoped Carnage hadn't heard what he had asked the woman, Sarah it turned out, when he woke up. He had the feeling he could still smell the rose pebble-scent she carried.

If she could make Carnage behave, she must be some kind of superwoman. He hid a grin that threatened to come onto his face. Carnage wouldn't like hearing that. He had never been one to show much emotion but pure joy when something evil was being done by them.

"We'll behave," he promised.


	3. Chapter 2

((A/N: . I've been watching more Venom and Carnage episodes, to get a better feel of the two. I know they're already rather OOC, but later on their Symbiote-side will shine more through, promise ;) ))

_Chapter Two._

In the days that followed, things went pretty much the same. In the morning, Sarah and Carnage would leave to look after children all day, while Venom rested. Though usually he got up rather quickly after they were gone and started training to get his strength back. He enjoyed the hours of solitude to make himself whole again. But unlike he had expected, he did not quite have the urge to go out on a rampage.

He had been amazed at the sacrifices the woman had made on their behalf. Though he didn't feel cold in a way that she did, Venom knew for a fact that the thin blanket she used for herself couldn't be sufficient enough to keep her warm. She shared the small amount of food she had with them, making sure that Venom ate the most, because he still had to get better.

Her behaviour puzzled him. Why would anyone give up their basic needs and wishes for someone else? From what he had heard of Carnage, they weren't the only ones she did that for. She was generous to others, especially those she called friends. He had noticed a change in his brother that way. He reckoned the redhead actually liked the woman. It had come up the day before, when Venom had asked when his brother planned on leaving. Carnage had simply shrugged and said they didn't really have anywhere to go, so they might as well stay.

The way he had said it though, made it seem like his fellow symbiote didn't mind being here all that much. Venom had even seen him smile when Sarah told him about what the children had been up to today. Though she smiled a lot when they were around, he had noticed that the thing she did most when she thought they weren't watching was yawn. He didn't think she was getting enough sleep, if she slept at all. He planned on returning one of the blankets she had given him, but he refused to.

The simple action went against everything he stood for. He was known to be violent, not to care about anyone but his brother. He loved chaos, blood violence. And he was thinking about giving someone a blanket because she was cold. It just didn't add up. So it was only natural he resisted it, despite the fact that she looked after him and made sure he was getting his health back.

Even Carnage seemed to try and get him to warm up to her. He'd sit the two next to each other on the couch if they watched some TV. Those sessions usually didn't last very long. Sarah wasn't that good when it came to violence and she didn't like seeing it. With the beastials running the show, the only thing to really watch was the news. And that was filled with the rebels, Spider-man and beastials fighting.

Venom growled softy. Spider-man. Now there was someone he wanted to destroy really badly. He had destroyed his life multiple times already. He had destroyed the nest and back on Earth, he had made Ashley tell him to go through the portal after Dormammu. It was all Spider-man's fault. Venom had silently vowed years ago to take everything from the man behind the mask and make him pay. The extended time in Dormammu's world had only made his hate grow.

"Eddie?" a soft voice called. He froze. Her again. He quickly morphed back to his human-self, hiding the fact that he just didn't want her to think him a monster from himself. He didn't care about her and that was final. He stepped out onto the hallways.

"You shouldn't be up yet," she said as she saw him, quickly covering the distance from the door to him. She moved an arm around his waist and pulled his arm over her shoulder, to support him. He nearly laughed. He could throw her through the wall if he wanted to. He leaned lightly on her though, despite himself.

"Come, let's get you back to bed," she said in that gentle voice of hers. She smiled at him, though the slight frown on her face betrayed she was worried.

"Where's Cletus?" Venom asked. He still had to get used to calling his brother by his human name, rather than by his real name. Slowly they moved towards the guestroom. He let her set the pace. This close, he could smell her rosy scent again. He grimaced, blocking the thought. Human. She was human. He wasn't. Not anymore.

"He's still at the office. He wanted to finish painting before coming home," Sarah said with a smile. She had made Cletus do all sorts of jobs. He seemed to enjoy the physical work, and she sort of made it their payment to staying with her, as it saved her having to hire someone. She knew they wouldn't be able to last long on the few reserves she had though. She didn't want to tell them that. She had started to like having someone around the house.

For one, it made it saver. A single woman was an easy target, but though Cletus wasn't very muscled, he was very strong. And Eddie had the muscles for it. She had stopped asking where they had come from. Though they stuck with their story, she didn't quite believe them. But the subject made them uncomfortable, and Eddie even cranky. She tried not to think of Eddie too much. Usually her thoughts turned into something she shouldn't be thinking about.

Overruling his protests as they came to the bed, Sarah soon had the dark-haired man tucked into the blankets. Despite himself, he had fallen asleep. Sarah kept herself from laughing. She didn't think he'd ever admit having any kind of weakness. He looked at peace now though. She reached out and gently moved a short strand of hair from his forehead, before rising and leaving the room, turning down the lights and closing the door on her way out.

As soon as she was gone, Venom's eyes snapped open. She had touched him. When she hadn't needed to. He looked at the closed door intently, as if it was the wood's fault. He couldn't deny that he had liked it. Her hands had been so soft. He realised he wasn't quite used to such emotions and touches anymore. Only Ashley had touched him like that before, or seemed so caring.

--

It was Carnage that first noticed the change in his brother. However hard Venom tried to deny it, he hung around Sarah when she was home as if constantly trying to protect her. He was back to health now, but they still hadn't left. Carnage didn't mind this kind of life, and as long as his brother didn't comment on it, Carnage certainly wouldn't say anything about leaving.

But the longer they stayed, the more he realised that Venom might not want to leave either. They played board games in the evenings now and often told each other stories. On a spur of the moment, Venom and Carnage had moved her bed into the room with theirs. That way, they only had to keep one room of the apartment warm during the night.

Sarah read to them now at night, from books she couldn't read to the children, but that were still simple and full of fantasy. Carnage often closed his eyes while she read and imagined what she was telling. Venom usually folded his arms behind his head while he listened, looking moody while he did. But lately that had changed. Carnage didn't know exactly what had caused the change and he doubted either of them knew, or would admit knowing anything had changed at all.

Now, Sarah would use Venom's waist as a pillow and he would lightly touch her hair when he thought no one would notice. Whenever he did it though, Carnage would see Sarah blush. She knew, but she apparently was alright with it. It was quite amusing to watch as the two danced around each other, obviously attracted to one another, but too shy or too stubborn to do anything about it.

All that was about to change though. Sitting on his bed, Carnage watched amused at the two lying on the beds next to him. At some point during the night, they had moved closer to each other. Venom's arm had gone across her waist and was holding her to him now. Most likely, he had been dreaming about doing something similar.

Grinning to himself, Carnage silently got off the bed and excited the room. If he were there when they woke up, he might ruin everything. Then again, there was no telling how this would go. Sarah could freak out and so could Venom. The chances were little that it'd go like in the fairytales.

Once out of the room, Carnage became himself again. The first few days, he had been worried that he might not be able to feel complete anymore, but due to the length of time he and his symbiote were together now, he always felt complete, even if his symbiote just formed his clothing.

That had presented another problem. Until Venom had insisted to do it for her, the human woman had asked for their clothes for the laundry. The fact that the clothing that she saw wasn't actually clothing didn't help with that. While he and Sarah were at the daycare, Venom had gone out and stolen some clothing similar to what they wore.

It was difficult not betraying themselves, but Carnage was glad Venom had found something to keep him there too. The children had started to trust him now and whenever he sat down to listen to Sarah's stories too, one or two would always crawl onto his lap, thumb stuck in their mouth.

The first time that had happened, he had been incredibly tense and he had had to use every ounce of self-control not to become himself again and rip the child into two. Once he had allowed it once though, there had been no escaping it anymore. Sarah had found it very amusing. She had said that children had a good sense of judgement when it came to people.

That in turn had made Carnage laugh. He didn't think the children would like him much anymore if they knew who he was. He remembered kidnapping several of their mothers. Some of those had even died. He didn't feel guilty about that though. It had been for the Synoptic.

That was the only thing that gave him some drive to leave this shaggy apartment and become a full-time symbiote again. The Synoptic. Plans had always been to take over the planet and wipe out the humans in order to repopulate the planet with symbiotes. Sure, that might take a while, since Spider-man destroyed the spores and he and Venom couldn't reproduce themselves all that much.

They would have to be patient. And until there were more of them, they might as well hide in the human world. Carnage grinned to himself. That was as good an excuse as any. He'd remember that if Venom ever mentioned leaving.


	4. Chapter 3

((A/N: My gosh! I'm sorry it's been so long peeps! Lots of stuff has been happening in my life, and has been keeping me busy. So once again, I'm sorry! ))

Venom woke slowly, feeling strangely comfortable. He yawned, moving closer to the warmth next to him, before blinking. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the blonde hair of the woman who's apartment they were staying in. He blinked, then noticed that lying near her wasn't all he was doing. His arm was around her waist. He was holding her!

He recoiled as if hit in the face, pulling his arm back, thereby rolling her over. She frowned in her sleep, muttering something before falling quiet again and going back to whatever dream she was having. Venom looked at her face a moment. He didn't do that. He didn't care for her, he couldn't have done it. It must've been one of Carnage's pranks.

All but growling, he got up and exited the room. He found Carnage in the living room, eating cereal while watching the television. The sound was set to low – which usually happened when Sara was still sleeping.

"What did you do?" Venom demanded to know, startling the red-haired man. "Did you put it like that? Huh? Did you?"

He advanced on his brother, who got up, placing his cerealbowl down. Carnage raised his hands as a sign of peace, shaking his head.

"You did that all by yourself," he assured, though he was shocked to see his brother so emotional. Venom wasn't the kind of guy to be so upset about things, even when it involved women. Only Ashley had ever effected him in such a way.

Venom walked over to the window quickly, started to speak, but held his tongue. He started pacing, sometimes glancing at the bedroom. Eventually, he stopped, then looked at Carnage. Before his brothers eyes, the symbiote crept over the human body, turning him into the black monster he was.

"We're leaving," he announced, then headed for the backdoor and left.

Carnage frowned, torn, for a moment, between staying and waiting for his brother to change his mind, or going with him. He glanced at the bedroom door, knowing Sara must still be sleeping. He sighed, his own symbiote covering him as he followed his brother. Venom's tone had been definite. He doubted they would see Sara again.

He followed the weblines his brother left behind, eventually finding the black creature on a high building in the middle of the city. As he opened his mouth to speak, Venom gave him a glare, then looked back at the city. He remained silent for several more minutes before finally speaking.

"We must find a new base to continue the work of the Synoptic," he said.

"You're going to leave her, just like that?" Carnage ventured. A low growl was all the warning he had before Venom was on top of him, both hands at his throat. He growled back, putting his hands against Venom's shoulders and pushing to get him off.

"Do not mention her again!" Venom shouted right into Carnage's face. As sudden as he had grabbed him, he let go, getting up and walking back a few paces. "We do not appreciate you mentioning her."

Carnage frowned, getting up. His hand had already taken the shape of an axe, but he willed it away again. His symbiote wanted to attack his brother for threatening him, but he held it back. He thought about what had happened a moment. Usually things were reversed. Carnage had always been the to lose control and snap and end up doing things he'd later regret.

Venom was supposed to be the more level-headed one. For him to be so upset, Sara must mean more to him than he was willing to let on. He wasn't willing to admit having any kind of feelings for her, actually. Carnage decided to let the subject go for now. In time, Venom would want to return to Sara, he was sure. He had always had more of a conscience to eat away at him than Sara.

Sara woke up alone that day. She wandered through the house, trying to find out where the guys had gone, and why they hadn't left a note. She'd slept very well, but her mood had quickly gone down the drain. She didn't understand why they would suddenly leave. Was it her? Had she done something wrong? Had she been too obvious in liking Eddie?

She shook her head. If they were really gone, there was nothing she could do about it. She had no way of contacting them, and since they seemed to avoid the authorities, she couldn't exactly ask around about them either. She didn't want them to get into trouble. Maybe that's why they had left. Maybe they hadn't wanted her to get into trouble because of her. She liked that thought a lot more than them leaving because they didn't like her anymore.

Sara went to work as usual that day, and the day after, and the day after that. The house continued to feel very empty without the guys, even though she had more time to herself now. She could read, or rest, without having to feel guilty about not entertaining her guests. They had been more than guests though. They had been her friends. Eddie had been even more than that, to her.

She had left the beds the way they were now, probably in the hope that one day, they would come back. The boardgames now sat in a pile on the floor next to the table, gathering dust. They had had so much fun playing those. Or at least, that's how she remembered it.

Carnage looked at the results of his and his brother's work. Along the wall of the cave, a beehive-like structure was now build, covering most of it. It had taken them days, and none of the hollows held a spawn yet. He tilted his head, observing his brother sideways.

Venom hadn't been the same since they had left the human. He had seem very tense, even more so than usual. He had taken his brother on killingsprees, killing humans and beastials alike, but he hadn't seemed to enjoy it all that much.

Carnage had to admit that he himself didn't really enjoy it any more either. He could hardly blame Sara for that. Or rather, he could, but he didn't want to. He had liked the woman, and the way life had been when they had been living with her. Things were uncomplicated then, and they were treated as persons. He had even had kids sitting on his lap, listening to Sara's stories.

Now, Venom looked even more tense. As the structure was complete, they had to gather subjects for the future symbiotes to feast on, or maybe even bond with. It meant going back to the surface. Much as he would hate to admit it, Carnage knew his brother cared more about the human than he was willing to let on.

"Stop staring at us," Venom hissed, suddenly turning towards him. He reigned his anger in, trying to keep a leash on it. He had been rather snappy lately, he supposed. He couldn't relax. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the blond haired angel in front of him again. He could still smell her rosy scent, feel his heart skip a beat when he saw her smile at him.

He growled low in his throat. The woman had way too much control over him. He couldn't let that go on. It was dangerous to have such weakness. He looked at his brother, the big red and black creature grinning back as usual. Carnage always grinned. If he didn't, something would seriously be wrong with him.

"We're going hunting," Venom told his brother, shooting a webline and starting to make his way to the surface. Whether or not Carnage came along, it didn't matter. He knew where his prey was. There was only one way to get rid of the threat of Sara. And that was by eliminating her.


End file.
